


build me a swing

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, building furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Levi once mentions wanting a Hollywood swing. Nico buys it, but fails at building it on his own. He calls Alex for backup who brings his wife who loves watching that spectacle.





	build me a swing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So you can see this as some kind of bonus story, since this was only supposed to be a short drabbled based on a prompt on tumblr, but somehow it turned into this.  
> I hope you'll like it! Also, little heads up: Another fluffy story will be posted on the weekend. :)
> 
> prompt: could you write a schmico scene where Nico does anything Levi asks of him, just showing how head over heels he is for him?

_“You know what would be nice here?” Levi wondered as they were standing on Nico’s balcony, holding each other tightly as Levi’s head leaned against Nico’s chest and the two were watching the sunset._

_“No, what?” Nico asked curious. His balcony wasn’t exactly furnished. There was one big yucca palm and a small coffee table with two chairs. It would be enough if his balcony wasn’t as big as it was. You could comfortably put a dinner table with six chairs out here and there would still be some space for another bigass palm._

_“A Hollywood swing. I’m sure that would be really nice. We could cuddle up on there and watch the sunset while swinging back and forth.”_

And that’s how three days later, Nico found himself on his balcony with a huge package of a Hollywood swing set, ready to be constructed together by him. And oh, it was ready. It was so ready that Nico spent an hour of trying to assemble that stupid thing until he admitted defeat to himself and called up Karev to come over and help him.

To his dismay, or maybe it was a good idea, Alex didn’t come over alone. Behind him was his wife who was carrying a six pack of beer which she set down on the small coffee table after they followed him to the balcony.

“Alright, so this is the ominous swing set, huh? How did you even get the idea in the first place anyways?” Alex asked as he was shaking his head. Who was putting up a swing set on a balcony? Sure, it was a big and spacious one, but still, a rather odd choice. Nico didn’t really answer, but instead just gave him the instructions. Maybe he could find a way to get this thing working.

50 minutes passed until Alex had enough. They didn’t get much further. Well, they did, but 30 minutes in, they realized that they had looked at it the wrong way and subsequently screwed down the wrong parts together. The next 20 minutes were spent unscrewing those parts with a snickering Jo watching them.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think we’ll finish it by tonight,” Alex chuckled, grabbing a beer and sitting down on the other chair next to Jo.

“No. No, we have to finish it today! Or at least I have to somehow –“

“Why a Hollywood swing anyways? I didn’t expect you to want a swing out here. Your loft is pretty simple, clean. No unnecessary decoration or stuff like that. Just your five thousand plants, but that’s it,” Alex said confused. And he was right. Nico would’ve never gotten the idea of getting a Hollywood swing.

That’s when Jo got it. It wasn’t for him, but his boyfriend. Her lips curled up into a shit-eating grin which she tried to hide but failed miserably. Alex was even more confused now than before.

“Just – Please guys. He told me he’d like one here and I just really want to give him that,” Nico mumbled a little embarrassed. All he wanted was to get his boyfriend that swing he dreamt of.

“Aww,” Jo squealed, “You’re in love with him.”

“Oh god yes, I am,” he gushed. “So much,” he added with a smile.

“Alright. Then we’ll make this swing set our bitch!” Jo exclaimed excited as she took the instructions and studied them, trying to make some sense out of it.

“Ohh, the swing is for Levi.” Alex finally understood.

It took them another hour of trying and screwing parts together, but eventually, they managed to assemble that thing. Although Alex wanted to stay for a little bit longer, testing out the swing, Jo shooed him away and towards the door. She was sure that Levi’s shift was already over and that he would come home soon, so she took her husband, said goodbye to Nico and then left quickly with a big grin on her lips.

They only barely missed each other, because just 10 minutes later, Nico heard the front door unlock. His boyfriend stumbled into the apartment, kicking off his shoes and putting down his backpack next to the shoe rack, like he always did.

He looked around the kitchen island which was surprisingly clean. Normally when Nico cooked, it could get a little messy.

“Hey, did you forget dinner?” He joked, not realizing that this was exactly what had happened.

It hit Nico like a brick. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I was – I was a little busy today. Uh… Let’s just order something,” he quickly suggested.

“Busy?” Levi asked, “What were you doing all day long?”

“Uh that’s a surprise. So, you have to close your eyes, okay?”

“Alright,” Levi agreed hesitantly as he closed his eyes.

“Are they closed?”

“Yep.”

“Really?” He teased before placing his hands over his eyes so that he _really_ couldn’t see anything.

“Nicooo,” Levi laughed as he held onto his boyfriend’s arm while being led towards the balcony. He furrowed his brow in confusion, but he trusted Nico, so he didn’t say anything and instead just chuckled.

“Be careful, there’s the step,” Nico warned him as he guided him outside, helping him turn around so he would face the newly acquired swing.

“Okay, you can open them now.”

Nico let his hands fall before Levi opened his eyes. When he opened them, he had to blink a few times to adjust to the light again before he even realized what was standing in front of him. He inhaled sharply and looked at Nico agape.

“Oh my – Nico. You – wow. I mean. Wow. Really. You didn’t have to! I mean –“ He was completely thrown off. He never expected Nico to go out and buy a freaking Hollywood swing, because that was just –

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you,“ Nico whispered as he took Levi’s hand and pulled him towards the seat. He released a breath of relief when the swing withstood the weight of them both. Jo really knew how to build stuff.

“You are the absolute sweetest,” Levi purred into his ear, before kissing his cheek and curling up in Nico’s lap. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
